Dare: A JadenxSyrus story
by phantomrider3908
Summary: It is a yaoi love oneshot. Dont like hardcore Yaoi? dont freekin' read! I dont own Yugioh Gx or the characters. If I did, this stuff would air. This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me.


Dare: a JadenxSyrus story

Author's Note: I own nothing. Not Jaden or Syrus or Yugioh Gx. Now on with the show!

"_Jay_-den!" Shouted the blue haired boy as he ran into the Ra yellow dorm. Syrus really needed to talk to Jaden about something that had been eating away at his conscience since his first year. He sighed. Jaden wasn't in here. The only two people in the dorm were two guys standing really close. They started leaning towards each other when Syrus popped up between the two and asked, "Have you two seen Jaden?" They looked angrily at him and shouted, "No!" as they walked away hand in hand. Syrus gave them a strange look as Jaden walked in with his hands behind his head and a smile on his beautiful lips. Syrus blushed as Jaden laughed. "Hey, Sy. How's it going?" Syrus stood there for a second, drinking in the beauty that was Jaden. "n-n-nothing, Jaden. But I, um, need to tell you something." Jaden looked confused but nodded. "Sure, Sy. What is it?" Syrus blushed and stammered, "I-I like you. A lot." Jaden looked confused. "I like you too, Syrus. Why are we friends if I didn't?" Syrus become frustrated and grabbed him by the shirt shouting, "I mean, I LIKE you l like you. I want you to be my boyfriend! Do you understand?" Jaden's eyes widen in fright and pulled away from Syrus stammering, "Syrus, I didn't know you were like that and with _**ME**_? I-I got to go, Sy. See you later." With that, Jaden ran out the door, leaving a hurt Syrus trying to fight back tears.

"I don't know what happened, Atticus. I told him thinking that he felt the same way, but instead I get rejected. What's wrong with me?" Atticus just looked at him and smiled. "Maybe he does like you but he's scared of what others think. But maybe you need to get a leg up into making him yours." Just as Atticus said this, Syrus saw Jaden walk in. He needed something to distract him so he grabbed Atticus and kissed him. It was rough and unrehearsed and took Atticus and anybody else who cared to watch by surprise. It also took Jaden completely by surprise as he shouted, "SYRUS? What the hell are you doing?" The blue haired boy pushed Atticus away and stared into Jaden's huge owl-like eyes. "Jaden! I-I.. Its not what it looks like." Jaden's amber eyes flashed from shock and dismay to hurt and sadness. "Syrus, I was just coming to tell you that I.. I like you, too. But I guess you find someone else." Syrus grabbed Jaden's wrist as he turned to leave. "I'm sorry. I still like you. Atticus was just giving me some tips on winning you over. Will you forgive me?" As if to accept his apologies, Jaden put a hand on Syrus' cheek and kissed him. He ran his tongue across Syrus' lower lip begging for entrance. Syrus happily agreed, parting his lips enough for Jaden. The brown haired boy's tongue darted in and explored Syrus' mouth. Syrus pulled Jaden closer and jumped when he felt Jaden's bulge in his pants. They broke apart for air and Syrus smiled.

"You wanna head upstairs?" He asked with a mischievous smile on his lips. Jaden grinned widely and said, "Get your game on." they took each other by the hand and ran upstairs. Jaden did a bit of a strip tease for Syrus, who just moaned and said, "Jaden, please fuck me. I want you to fuck me!" Jaden smiled and helped Syrus take off the rest of his clothes. When Syrus took off his underwear, Jaden was in a shock of his life. For such a small guy, he had a huge package. "You sure you want me to fuck you?" Syrus rolled over to his stomach and stuck his ass in the air. "It's waiting and willing." Jaden smiled. "You know Sy, This is my first time having sex. So if I hurt you, just tell me and I'll stop." Syrus whimpered in agreement. Jaden slicked two fingers and slid first one and then the other, stretching Syrus. "Are you ready, Syrus? I'm about to go in." Syrus muttered a "yes" and Jaden held Syrus steady as he slowly inserted his cock. Syrus moaned in pain then pleasure. Jaden grabbed Syrus' cock and started jacking him off to their rocking motion. Jaden kissed Syrus' collarbone making him moan. "J-Jaden, I'm going to c-cum!" Jaden smirked. "Oh no your not." He pulled out quickly much to his partner's whine of displeasure, positioned himself against Syrus' cock. "Syrus, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can, ok?" Before the smaller boy could say anything, Jaden impaled himself on Syrus' cock and let out a loud moan. Syrus' small hand wrapped around Jaden's cock and stroked him lovingly. Jaden lifted himself and dropped on his lover over and over again. Syrus finally went over the edge. He cried Jaden's name as he came inside his lover. It didn't take Jaden long afterwards to cum all over Syrus' hand. Jaden sighed and wrapped his arms around his sleeping lover as he whispered, "I love you, Syrus." As he drifted off to sleep, he could have sworn he heard, "I love you, too."

The End! ^_^


End file.
